


Seijuro Claus

by deltachye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x seijuro akashi]merry christmas chika!





	

It was no surprise that Akashi was picked to be the company’s Santa Claus despite having a face smoother than the surface of freshly fallen snow. The hair was probably what sold it for everybody and he was dressed up in an unpadded Santa suit before he could even protest.

You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself as you roamed the company’s holiday fundraiser, thanking guests for attending. Akashi’s eyes gleamed with muted discontent as the rest of his face was hidden behind an itchy-looking beard that looked horrendous on him. However, whenever a child of a donor came up, the expression melted into pure adoration. You couldn’t help but stare at him as he boosted the young girl up onto his lap, smile lines crinkling his face.

“Well, now. Look who we have here. Have you been a very nice girl this year?”

“Yes,” the girl said shyly, playing with her dark pigtails as Akashi laughed gently.

“Well, good girls deserve presents. What do you want for a present?”

“A pony!” the girl said, her words still stuttered by a child’s tongue that couldn’t move fast enough for her brain. “But iff nodda pony then I want a big dollhouse so me and my fwiends can play together!”

“A dollhouse? Hm…” Akashi pretended to think about it, even stroking the plastic beard. “Yes, my elves think they can do that for you. Do you promise to be good this year?”

“Yes, Santy Claus!” The girl beamed. Akashi chuckled lowly.

“Well, Merry Christmas.” Akashi leant over and picked out a box that was about the same size as the girl, setting it in front of her after he placed her on the ground safely. The girl tore the wrapping open and screamed with delight, forgetting all about her new dollhouse as she jumped back up into Santy Claus’ lap and threw her tiny arms around him.

“Thanks, Santy Claus!” she cried. Her parents smiled and nodded at the young heir, shaking hands and exchanging thanks. You caught a strand of their conversation as they escorted their daughter out, who was still bubbly with the thought of her new dollhouse.

“…very reliable young man. We ought to discuss a merger sometime.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the sound of that. Akashi had been worrying day after day about the company, especially since he’d taken it from his father at such a young age. The good news would surely relax him and help your case in reassuring him that he was doing a better than fine job as corporate heir.

The party began to wind down and you noticed a lot of the children leaving. Your watch told you it was getting late, and although you probably shouldn’t have been excited about getting to kick people out of the manor, you were anxious to see Akashi. You hadn’t wanted to disturb him so you’d kept to yourself, but you were already missing him, despite being in the same room. Perhaps that was what love did to people.

“Sei,” you called slyly, coming up behind him. He turned to look and you saw a glimmer of amusement flash in his scarlet eyes as you sat on the arm of his extravagant chair.

“[Name]. Here to sit on Santa’s lap?”

Although he’d been saying it to children all night long, it was suddenly more seductive in his low tone, and you couldn’t help but feel a rise of heat on your neck. You sat on the edge of his knee obligingly, shudders coming down your spine as his strong arm came around to cradle you supportively.

“And have you been a good girl all year?” he asked playfully. You felt embarrassed by the coddling talk but played along, tugging on his beard so that it came low enough for you to see his lips. You gave him a quick peck on the lips, pulling the beard back up before any children wandered in to see a company wife kissing Santa Claus.

“Yes,” you teased. His eyes had widened with surprised but he laughed, his long eyelashes fluttering as he did.

“I think not,” he whispered. He leant you back so that you were close to him, allowing nobody but you to hear.

“ _Naughty girls don’t get gifts for Christmas… but for you, an exception._ ”


End file.
